A Valentines Day to Remember
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien surprises Marinette with a Valentines Day to remember. A very short One Shot.


**Note: Hello! I felt like writing a short Valentines Day piece since it's coming up. :) I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**

Marinette stood on her balcony and looked out over the city lights. Le Tour Eiffel stood out among the stars and was lit up and sparkling. She sighed and leaned on the banister.

She heard the hatch open behind her. She didn't bother to turn around. A pair of arms wrapped around her and her red dress blew in the wind. Soft lips grazed her neck and a champagne glass appeared in front of her in slender fingers.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight." His voice was velvet soft in her ear.

She closed her eyes, hummed in bliss, and took the champagne from him. "Thank you, Adrien."

He smirked and set her glass down on the little black wooden table, that sat in the middle of the balcony area, after she had taken a sip. He pulled her by the hand and turned on the small stereo he had brought with him. Rien Qu'une Fois by Keen'V played and Marinette smiled and bit her lip. He pulled her close and began to dance her in a circle. He spun her and pulled her close with a hand on her lower back. He spun her over and over before catching her. She nearly tripped, but he caught her with a quiet laugh. He held her hand and backed up with little steps to the beat and she swayed her hips and got closer to him with a smile. He put his hand on her hip again and began to step her backwards and forwards to the beat and she rocked her hips as she walked to the beat. She let go of him and spun out and away before coming back to him, moving the skirt of her dress in her hands. He chuckled at how she was acting, before grabbing her hand and resting a hand on her hip again and going back to dancing forwards and backwards with the beat. He dipped her, breathing hard, and his lips grazed hers. He stood her up straight and picked her up to sit on the banister. He held up an index finger and disappeared into her old bedroom. She gripped onto the metal banister with her hands and waited with her ankles crossed over one another. He appeared with a dozen pastel pink roses in his hand and a smile that could light up a room.

Adrien stood between her legs and handed her the roses. She brought them to her nose and breathed them in. They smelt fresh and beautiful. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red velvet case. He licked his lips and peered up into her bluebell eyes. Her lips had parted and her cheeks were flushed. "Adrien?" She nearly dropped the bouquet, but he quickly took it and set it down next to him.

"Shhh…" He placed a finger to her lips. "I love you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're creative, you're brave… you're smart… you're caring… You're stubborn…." He laughed and tears pricked his eyes. "You're beautiful. I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I want to go to bed beside you and watch as the moonlight dances along your skin. I want to worship at your feet. I want to love you until we both become stars in the sky."

Marinette covered her lips with her hands in shock.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Ten years ago you dropped into my life. Literally." He laughed, shook his head and bit his lip, peering up at her. "I wanted to bring you back here because this was where you helped me the most. I would drop by as Chat, broken or not, and you'd always have a smile on your face and kind loving words. In a lot of ways… you saved me, Bugaboo." Adrien opened the box and the moonlight caught the 4 karat princess cut pink diamond. It was set in a intricate platinum band that had ladybugs and leaves around it. Tiny black diamonds created spots on the silver colored ladybugs. "M'Lady, veux-tu m'épouser?"

Marinette dropped her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded vigorously. Words failed her and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Adrien pulled her away to look into her eyes. "Is that a oui?"

"Oui." Marinette nodded and he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

Adrien took the dainty ring from the box and took her left hand, before sliding it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

Marinette smiled and held it up in the moonlight and watched it catch it and spark. "It's perfect, Minou."

"I think you mean purrrfect, m'Lady." Adrien rolled the 'r's into a purr.

"Don't ruin it." Marinette laughed and grabbed his face to kiss him hard on the lips. "Thank you, Adrien."

"Happy Valentines, Future Madame Agreste." Adrien sighed into the kiss.

"Happy Valentines, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette rubbed her nose against his with her eyes closed and a loving smile.

Adrien purred and she quietly giggled with her forehead pressed to his.

 **Song: Rien Qu'une Fois by Keen'V**

The End


End file.
